Dalaran Senate Meeting: January 3rd, 35 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran Session from January 3rd, 35 LC. Recorded by Zanbor Emerson. Record Damon Halliwell: Ok, so I now call this Senate meeting to order. Now just to remind you all that the vote for a rep to join the Inner-council meetings will be held after promotions tonight, I hope you all got your votes ready. Everyone depends on who gets the most votes, only rule is you have to be below the Outer-Council rank. So let us recap last week. Mab, please go over your class. Mab Nimue: '''So I spoke about grants, it was great! I informed everyone that grants are available for everyone that brings good ideas to the Admin office. And that the Senate owns fifty percent of research and items for research grants. Oh, and someone actually applied for one. It was great. The end. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Thank you Mab. Miss Sinclair, did you have an event this week? '''Karsh D. Sinclair: '''Yes, dealing with the rogue gnome in Karazhan. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Is there anything you would like to go over? '''Karsh D. Sinclair: '''A few things, yes. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Then the floor is yours. '''Karsh D. Sinclair: '''Multiple people expressed interest in helping me with this gnome, but when time came for us to actually go there--none of the ones who showed interest actually showed up, I was forced to head into the ruin by myself to resolve the issue by myself. I found something... interesting, when I did. Multiple people expressed interest in helping me with this gnome, but when time came for us to actually go there--none of the ones who showed interest actually showed up, I was forced to head into the ruin by myself to resolve the issue by myself. I found something... interesting, when I did. Upon making my way further within and eventually reaching the top of the tower, I encountered more of the corpses everywhere--the device that gnome had been using was destroyed, my research notes were neatly stacked in the middle of the room--the gnome was missing, and there was a note which said only one thing. "When the moonlight shines upon a darkened wood, the howls of the strong will overwhelm the weak". Also, there were NO ghosts or apparitions in the tower whatsoever--not even Medivh's shade was not present. None of his golems or experiments were present--when they tend to reappear even after people's repeated attempts to clear the tower. I've been reviewing my research notes for any changes, and they appear to be unaltered. Whoever went to the tower attacked it knowing I was going there and they left my notes for me to find. I don't know why. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Thank you for the report, please keep us up to date. '''Karsh D. Sinclair: '''Will do. I'm presently examining one of the worgen corpses to determine further information. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Verus, you did some research this week? '''Verus Baelheit: Yes, Chancellor. Assembled Colleagues, The Ministry of Arcanum continues to focus Interest into the defense against the Creatures known as "Botani." Spores like these, are contained within the flesh of every creature Infested by the Botani. Until such a time comes that we can Fire-bomb Gorgrond, We're working on a Biological defense. You see, any creature affected by these Spores will become Infested, Obsessed with the propagation of spores, and mutate into Monsters. But, We may have a solution. You see, Thanks to the contributing efforts of many, many Senate members and several hours of Research, we've found a way of resequencing these Spores. By testing on Homonculi, Alchemically created beings, we've been able to have these Spores, when injected into the body, systematically attack the Everbloom Spores, and train the body to do so. I'd like to congratulate Mister Andeven Icestrider. Bryndlee Hawthorne. Sonja Vines. Aya Avernus. Kyandra Icefire. Vanidicus Alexander. Mister Zalphar, and Eleanor Astrava for their work in creating these Altered Spores. Homonculus tests proceed well. And we may be able to begin Human trials, if we can find any volunteers. So we'll see how that goes... Thank you, Chancellor. And Congratulations to all Colleagues who contributed. Vanidicus Alexander: When do ye believe it'll be ready fer mass production, Verus? I would like t'begin distrubutin' this to our allies as well. Verus Baelheit: It may be another few days, Perhaps a week. But if these tests go as well as the Homonculi, I'm confident that we can create a sustainable biological defense. Mind you, that's -after- through testing. Damon Halliwell: 'That covers last week, we now move on to next week’s events. Zanbor, the floor is yours. 'Zanbor Emerson: Tomorrow is a Foreign Ministry meeting. IF you are a part of the Foreign Ministry do come. If you are not, don't come. Damon Halliwell: 'Miss SInclair, I think you have something set up? '''Karsh D. Sinclair: '''I do. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Please explain. '''Karsh D. Sinclair: '''I am doing a class around the very rare aspect of leywalking. The art of using magic directly from the leylines, as the blue dragons do. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Thank you. Lord Devin, you have something set up? 'Arranax DeVin: Alright. So. Do lesser species have something you need? Do aliens have something you want? Do religious zealots keep something you covet? Why? We're Dalaranian. We are the defenders of this world. So. I will be teaching a class on how to get things out of the hands of lesser powers without two dozen golems! I'll show you how to get that fist sized ruby away from a tribe of kobolds, or that fat, solid gold idol away from a troll city! Any questions? Meriahm Lausten: So let me get this straight. You are teaching a class on how to steal stuff from people who aren't us? Arranax DeVin: APPROPRIATE things, Lausten. Don't be a cunt. Meriahm Lausten: '''I cannot be a part of the female anatomy, Arranax. '''Arranax DeVin: So. Anything else? Damon Halliwell: '''Dismissed... That covers next week’s events. We now move on to a few votes we need to get past. Mab, you are first up. '''Mab Nimue: '''Oh, budget? I did the budget for this next quarter, please vote to pass the budget so everyone's ministry gets money. If you decline the vote, no one gets money until next vote. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''The vote to pass the budget has been called. When I call you name vote aye in favor, nay opposed, abstain to not vote. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Sixteen ayes, no nays, four abstentions. The vote passes. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Good news everyone...you all still get paid! '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: Yay paychecks! Damon Halliwell: '''OK so with that now out of the way, I open the floor to those wishing to speak. Please raise a hand to be called on. Drossy, the floor is yours. '''Lysabet Drostone: I would just like everyone to know, for those seeking instruction in casting illusions, that I will be holding a few classes soon. I intend to cover various levels of spells, things that should be common knowledge, and share tips and tricks. Just wanted to give everyone a head's up, in case you lot wanted some basic learning. And that is all. Damon Halliwell: '''Anyone else wishing to speak? Mister Frostengarde, the floor is yours. '''Surmoran Frostengarde: Hello Senators, I am new to the Senate so I don’t know much about our activity, but I have a question. What is happening to our movements in Silverpine Forest? Oliviaxi Shadesong: We have ground in Silverpine? When did that happen? Vanidicus Alexander: '''We do not. '''Verus Baelheit: Not much, beyond survey reports from Dalaran Crater... Damon Halliwell: 'We use to...but we got...removed...by force...with blight plague.... '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Mr. Frostengarde. In short, we have no involvement. No Minister DeVin, I did not plan to speak on your house. An' Frostengarde, if ye wish a more specific report, public declassified reports are available. Please see me after the meeting. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Anyway… We now move on to promotions. Mr. Icestrider, please take the floor. Your time with us as an Initiate has come to an end, I am happy to tell you that you have proven yourself and will advance to the rank of Colleague! '''Andeven Icestrider: '''Thank you, Chancellor. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Miss Astrava, please take the floor. Your time with us as an Initiate has come to an end, I am happy to tell you that you have proven yourself and will advance to the rank of Colleague! '''Eleanor Astrava: '''Thank you, Chancellor. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Mab Nimue, please take the floor. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Mab, your time in the Senate has been a long one. I remember training you for a time and you have only jumped in skill and kindness. You do so much work for this Senate and much of it is thankless and you say nothing. You are an example for us all. If you are willing to accept I would like to offer you a promotion to the Outer-Council? '''Mab Nimue: '''I do accept. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Then Welcome to the Outer-Council. '''Mab Nimue: '''Thank you! '''Damon Halliwell: '''I would also like to announce that effective at once the new intern Minister of Arcanum. Congratulations. And with that done we move on to Meriahm for the rules of the new vote for a rep to the Council. 'Vorien Dawnstrider: Interim, not intern, and it is, Muzula Silverweave. Moving on, Archmage Lausten will explain this new position. Meriahm Lausten: '''The position of Senate Liason to the Inner Council is an elected one. It does not mean that you are on the Council. It means you come to Council meetings, voice the will of the common Senator, and have a vote. It lasts for one month. Again, this is a representative position, not one of authority. I want to make that clear. Beyond that, any non-Inner or Outer Council members are eligible. As to the vote itself, Outer Councillors may vote. Inner Councilors may not. Remember, this is a new process, and may change slightly as we refine it. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''The vote for Representative to the Council has been called for. When I call your name please tell me who you wish to vote for or abstain. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''The vote is as follows, one vote for Senator Sonja Vines. One vote for Senator Verus Baelheit. Two votes for Senator Andeven Icestrider. Three votes for Senator Lysabet Drostone and seven votes for Senator Eleanor Astrava. Congratulations Doctor Astrava. '''Eleanor Astrava: '''Thank you. '''Damon Halliwell: '''So starting next week, Doctor Astrava will join us in our council meeting as the voice of the whole Senate. If anyone wishes something to be brought to us in that meeting please tell the good Doctor. '''Vorien Dawnstrider: For the record, the Inner Council is not meeting this week, so her term will begin next week when the Inner Council will meet. '''Damon Halliwell: '''With that I bring this meeting to a close. '''All: '''To protect and serve Dalaran. Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes Category:Documents Category:Events